Fußspuren in der Luft (Kapitel)
"Fußspuren in der Luft" ist das sechste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtundzwanzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve, Lan und Moiraine kommen nach Weißbrücke. Moiraine erklärt, dass zwei der Jungen dort waren, dass sie jetzt aber dem dritten folgen werden, der seine Münze noch hat. Sie reisen Richtung Caemlyn weiter. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Weißbrücke, Andor Nynaeve, Moiraine und Lan erreichen Weißbrücke. Nynaeve ist sehr beeindruckt, will dies aber dem Behüter und der Aes Sedai nicht zeigen. Nynaeve hat sich entschieden, mit nach Tar Valon zu gehen und sich ausbilden zu lassen, wenn es nötig sein sollte, aber nur um Egwene und die Jungen zu schützen. Sie hält die Eine Macht immer noch für eine schmutzige Sache und wird jedes mal zornig, wenn sie nur daran denkt, sie anwenden zu können. So oft, wie Nynaeve auch herauszufinden versucht, was Moiraine mit den Jungen und Egwene vor hat - die Aes Sedai weicht ihr aus oder wechselt das Thema. Das führt dazu, dass Nynaeve sich in ihrer Gegenwart oft wie ein Kind vor dem Frauenzirkel fühlt, doch Lan macht sie noch wütender, seine Anwesenheit bringt sie durcheinander. Von Tag zu Tag werden die drei angespannter. Es scheint etwas in der Luft zu liegen und Moiraine sagt, es sei der Dunkle König, der die Welt beobachtet. Lan sagt Nynaeve, sie solle in die Zwei Flüsse zurück kehren, weil es für sie zu gefährlich sei. Sie überqueren die Weiße Brücke reiten in die Stadt ein, in der sie sofort ein halbes Dutzend abgebrannte Häuser sehen. Lan prüft die Luft und kann den Myrddraal riechen. Die Menschen sind auf der Hut vor etwas und misstrauisch allem gegenüber, doch als Moiraine sie anspricht, tauen sie auf und reden mit ihr. Viele lügen, als wollten sie alles ungeschehen machen, wenn sie es nicht eingestehen. Nach vielen erfundenen Geschichten erfahren sie schließlich von einem Schiff, das gerade noch entkommen konnte, Bayle Domons Gischt. als ein wütender Mob auf dem Weg dahin war. Ein Gaukler sei darauf gewesen, sagt jemand. Thom Merrilin Ort: Des Wanderers Ruheplatz, Weißbrücke, Andor Sie machen halt in einer Schenke am Marktplatz, deren Schankraum mit einer Trennwand geteilt ist. Moiraine kann dort etwas fühlen, äußert sich aber nicht. Sie essen und Nynaeve fühlt sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dort übernachten zu müssen, doch als ein übernervöser Milizsoldat erscheint und sie grob nach ihren Plänen fragt, erklärt Lan, sie würden bald abreisen. Nachdem der Soldat weg ist, erklärt Moiraine, dass sie ihre Pläne geändert hat. Die beiden Jungen, die ihre Münze verloren haben, seien vor kurzem erst in dieser Schenke gewesen, sie glaubt aber nicht, dass sie mit dem Schiff gefahren sind. Obwohl die drei bisher diese beiden verfolgt haben, hat Moiraine jetzt vor, erst einmal denjenigen zu suchen, der seine Münze noch hat. Nynaeve ist verärgert, da sie sich mehr Sorgen um die beiden macht, die in Weißbrücke waren, aber Moiraine erklärt ihr, dass sie in jede Richtung gegangen sein könnten. Sie hoffe, dass sie sich an Caemlyn erinnern und geht fest davon aus, dass sie sie dort wiederfinden wird, doch die Furcht der zwei hätte sie so stark voran getrieben, dass sie ihnen schon zu weit voraus wären. Lan erklärt, dass ein Myrddraal in der Stadt war. Nynaeve fragt nach Egwene, da die Aes Sedai das Mädchen nie erwähnt und Moiraine wird zum ersten mal wütend. Sie erklärt Nynaeve, dass sie niemals eine junge Frau aufgeben würde, die solche Fähigkeiten bei der Einen Macht hat und Nynaeve fragt sich, ob Moiraine nur Egwene gemeint hat. Sie verlassen die Stadt und reiten Richtung Caemlyn. Charaktere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Bartim - als der Wirt Erwähnt * Egwene al'Vere * Rand al'Thor - als die Jungen * Perrin Aybara - als die Jungen * Mat Cauthon - als die Jungen * Dunkler König * Thom Merrilin - als ein Gaukler * Cenn Buie * Morgase Trakand * Myrddraal - als Halbmensch Tiere * Mandarb * Aldieb Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Seherin Berufe * Wirt * Soldat Erwähnt * Frauenzirkel * Rote Ajah * Schattenfreunde * Falscher Drache * Gemeinderat Orte * Weißbrücke ** Des Wanderers Ruheplatz ** Weiße Brücke * Fluss Arinelle Erwähnt * Shadar Logoth * Tar Valon * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Caemlyn-Straße * Caemlyn * Gischt - als ein Schiff * Grenzlande Gegenstände * Weiße Brücke Ereignisse Erwähnt * Winternacht (Feiertag) Sonstige * Eine Macht * Muster Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Weißbrücke Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Wanderers Ruheplatz